


Facebook trouble

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Drabble, Facebook, First Kiss, I don't know why I wrote this, Images, M/M, Pranks, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco sees his roommate Mario, has left his Facebook profile logged in, and decides to play a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook trouble

"What are you doing? it's 6am." Marco whines, his eye lids fluttering open, as he watches Mario shuffle up and down the room they share. It's only 6am, Marco has no idea how anyone can be up and dressed before 10am.

"I couldn't sleep, so i'm going to buy coffee." Mario beamed, while quickly typing something on his laptop. "Do you want anything?" The younger one says, as he reaches the door.

"Just to get some damn peace and quiet." Marco complains, Mario just chuckles and leaves the room. Damn Mario, and his early morning rises, he's never going to get back to sleep now.

Marco mentally notes to get back at Mario, his younger friend is one of those early to bed, early to rise kind of people, where as Marco stays out as late as possible, and nearly misses his class through sleeping in the next day. He decides to wake Mario up at 4am, until he sees Mario's facebook open.

Well he's never going to back to sleep now, Marco thinks as he pulls himself out of bed. Despite him and Mario being pretty close, they aren't friends on facebook, Marco decides to snoop, before doing something really embarrassing to his profile.

Marco is quite surprised to see a picture of himself at the top of Mario's profile, a picture of the two of them together, following by lots of 'xoxox' He didn't think much of it, and scrolled further down, finding nothing of interest. **[  
](http://www.classtools.net/FB/1862-zYVfeC)**

To top things off Marco typed 'I'm gay' onto Mario's status and changed his profile, that will teach Mario from waking him up, at the crack of dawn. All though Marco's smile faded once he noticed the comments on his new post. 

 

** **

Like after like flashed up on the screen, followed by Mario's friends confirming his roommate is actually gay. Mario is gay? Why didn't he bother to tell him about it, or at least he could told him about sucking Lewy's cock.

Marco pulled out his phone and called Robert. Screaming as soon as the Pole picked up. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MARIO IS GAY, AND THE FACT HE SUCKED YOUR COCK."

"Why does it matter? Mario told me not to tell anyone, and I was really drunk, and it kind of just happened." Robert replied, totally calm, despite he had practically outted himself on facebook.

Marco hung up and looked at Mario's photos. He has such a sweet face, and the photo of the two of them made Marco's heart melt. He's only upset Mario is gay, because Marco has had a crush on him, and now he knows, he's not sure he can pretend to be straight any longer.

"Marco." Mario pushed the door open, all most smacking Marco in the face. "Why did you do that to me? I thought we were friends." Mario burst out into tears, rubbing furiously at his eyes. "All my family will know I'm gay now." 

"I'm sorry Mario." Marco pulled the sobbing body into his arms, and starts to rub his back, soothing him. "It was just a prank, if I actually knew you were gay, and that our friends would act like that, I wouldn't have said anything."

"I thought you did know." Mario mumbled against his chest. Marco pulled away, and looked Mario in the eye, if I did know i'd have done this sooner... Marco whispered into Mario's mouth, and presses their lips together.

Sparks fly as their lips move together, Marco is quite sure this is the best kiss he's ever had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may, or may not write a second part. Probably not, because I don't really like how I wrote this.


End file.
